Veled, veled, veled 5
by Kinley
Summary: /további fejezetek itt/
1. Veled, veled, veled 5

-

VELED, VELED, VELED

(5.)

- Mikor akarsz visszamenni? – _kérdezte Cam._

- Nem tudom. Ha egy nyak- és gyomorlövésre nyolc hetet kaptam, akkor egy buszbalesetre, betört fejre, szívrohamra éééés agyvérzésre mennyi járhat?

- Alighanem holnap küldik a nyugdíjadat.

- Haha.

- De tényleg!

- Gondolom a nyarat kihúzhatom itthon, aztán ősszel indulás vissza, hogy új trükköket találja ki.

- Mire?

- Most már nem csak a betegek, az inasok és Cuddy előtt kell láthatatlanná válnom, hanem Wilson előtt is.

- Ennyire…szégyelled magad?

- Ha nem beszélhetek vele, látni sem szeretném.

- Így nem fog megoldódni a bajotok.

- Nincs mit megoldanunk. Elszúrtam, mint annyi mindent. Orvosnak jó vagyok, minden másnak pocsék.

- Tudod jól, hogy ez nem igaz!

- De, gondold csak végig. A szüleimmel nem beszélek. Nincsenek barátaim. Ha nincs ez a baleset, téged is elveszítelek.

- Bezárkóztál, nem engedtél közel magadhoz senkit.

- Egy ember volt, de neki nem volt elég, amit képes voltam adni.

- Stacy?

- …Igen. Sajnálom, hogy ezt neked mondom el, de benned megbízom.

- Köszönöm.

- Veled érzem úgy először, hogy nem kell védenem magam. Te…nem bántasz engem.

- Greg…még a végén bőgni fogok.

- Itt a vállam. De nem szeretném, hogy miattam sírj.

_(telefoncsörgés)_

- Ki a fene lehet?

- Ha felveszed, megtudjuk.

_(House nehézkesen a telefon után nyúl)_

- Igen?

- House?

- Nagy összegben fogadni mernék rá.

- Hadl…Thirteen vagyok.

- Ó, a kis leszboszi boszi! Hogy vagyunk, hogy vagyunk?  
- Nos, itt van a csapat, és csak szeretnénk megkérdezni, hogy jól vagy-e.

- Menten elalélok! Cam, nem találsz valahol zsepit? A kisinasok megríkattak.

_(13 hangja, ahogy hátrakiabál)_

- Fiúk, semmi baja! Megint szemétkedik velem!

- Nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer örülni fogsz ennek.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer agyvérzést fogsz kapni.

- Ilyen az élet.

- Igaz.

- Bent minden rendben? A fiúk nem veszekednek a homokozóban, amíg nincs ott az óvó bácsi?

- Cuddy és Foreman kordában tartja őket.

- Ha visszamegyek, szétcsapok közöttük. Nincs ínyemre ez az idilli állapot!

- Sajnálom, hogy nem őrjöngünk magányunkban.

- Ez a helyes beszéd!

- Értem. Majd megmondom, hogy felsőbb utasításra veszekedjenek többet.

- Nagyon ajánlom.

- További jó pihenést!

- Igyekezni fogok.

- Viszlát!

- Viszlát.

_(leteszi a telefont és visszahuppan a kanapéra Cam mellé)_

- Majd meghalnak, hogy visszamenjek.

- Persze, nem tudnak mit kezdeni a békével és nyugalommal.

- Az olyan unalmas!

- Velem unatkozol?

- Nem.

- Pedig most nyugalomban és békében vagy.

- De veled szexelhetek, velük meg nem.

- Ez a különbség?

- Dióhéjban.

- Megőrjítesz ezzel a sok romantikával..

- Várj, most akartam szavalni neked!

- Mit?

- Asszony, jer ide! Pattanj az ölembe be! Na milyen volt?

- Iszonyatos.

- Akkor dolgozom még rajta. Mi volt a baj? Merevek a rímek?

- Voltak rímek? Biztos nem figyeltem eléggé.

- Máskor jobban fókuszálj, ne a számat nézd, mikor beszélek.

- Nem akarsz inkább zongorázni valamit?

- Van valami kívánság?

- Egy kis Nirvanának úgy örülnék!

- Ahh, hangulatgyilkos!

- Ja, hogy most hangulatban vagy?

- Vagyunk! Nem vetted észre?

- Olyan a hangulat, mint a rímek? Kényszeredett? Csikorgó?

- Szerelmes.

- Még nem is hallottam ezt a szót tőled.

- Melyiket?

- Szerelem.

- Biztos, hogy mondtam már. Például a Vicodinos üvegnek, vagy a whiskynek.

- Élőlénynek még nem hallottam, hogy mondtad volna.

- Akkor figyelj, mert nem mondom sokszor: Szeretlek, Allison Cameron. Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy velem. Most hallottad?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne…esetleg még egyszer…?

_(House a kezei közé fogja a lány arcát)_

- Szeretlek te nő. Félek kimondani, de boldog vagyok melletted. Még a lábam sem fáj annyit és annyiszor.

_(Elengedi az arcát, és benyúl a zsebébe, majd előhúz egy dobozkát)_

Szeretném ezt oda adni neked. Nem kell most rögtön válaszolnod, fontold meg.

- Mi ez?

- Nyisd ki.

_(Cam remegő kezekkel átveszi a dobozt. Ránéz House-ra, és annak mosolyától kísérve kinyitja a dobozt, amiben..)_

- Egy kulcs?

- Igen. Szeretném, ha ideköltöznél. Szeretném, ha együtt élhetnénk. Mit szólsz? És ígérem, hogy lehajtom az ülőkét!

- Én…nem tudom, mit mondjak.

- Mondj igent.

- Igen.

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Wow! Hűha!

- Mi az? Meglepődtél?

- Volt bennem egy kis félsz, hogy nemet mondasz. Hogy talán túl korainak találod.

- Négy éve rád várok. Semmi sem korai. Sőt, négy év lemaradásban vagyunk!

- Köszönöm.

- Micsodát?

- Hogy nem fáradtál bele, hogy nem adtad fel.

- Semmiség – legyint, - ennyit egy jó könyvre is várok – nevetett. Hát még rád.

- Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek.

- És…, hogy gondolod, azt a csúnya, barna fotelt áthozod? Egyébként nagyon tetszik, meg minden, csak itt elég kevés a hely…

- Greg!

5


	2. Egy átlagos pár 6

-

EGY ÁTLAGOS PÁR

(6.)

- Az iskoláját! - _hallatszott House hangja a fürdőszobából_.

- Mi a baj? - _kiabált neki Cameron a nappaliból_.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyi kencefice kell rád.

- Azt hitted, reggel így kelek fel?

- Hmm.

- Te meg alig látsz ki a fejedből, miután felébredsz.

- Mivel közvetlenül előtte még aludtam..

- Olyan vagy, mint egy zombi, kávé nélkül.

- Te meg, izé..

- Mi?

- …borzas a hajad.

- Ez minden?

- Majd meglátjuk!

- Vannak még itt könyvek, ezeket hová tegyem?

- Orvosi? – _kérdezte House, miközben megjelent a nappali ajtajában_.

- Nem. „A férfiak a Marsról, a nők a Vénuszról jöttek."

- Ne csináld!

- Bridget Jonesnak is bejött.

- Ezzel akartál megfogni engem?

- Hát…

- Ezt lökted be a busz alá?? Ettől borultunk fel, nem a kukásautó miatt?! Azannnya, te már nem kicsiben játszol.

- Menj már! Jó kis könyv ez.

- További önsegítő baromságra lehet még számítani?

- Nem.

- Hál' Istennek.

- Akkor, hová tehetem?

- Ennek a kategóriának a szekrény tetején, vagy az ágy alatt van a helye.

- Az ágy alatt nem a pornóújságaid vannak?

- Azta, már ezt is kiszagoltad?

- Adta magát.

- Mondjuk, hol máshol lehetne? Ott olvasgatja az ember…egy nehéz nap levezetéseként…

- Ó, fúj! Nem muszáj mindent az orromra kötnöd.

- Azt hittem.

- Lehetnek titkaid, Greg.

- Rendben.

- Egyébként tudsz róla, hogy nincs rendes serpenyőd?

- Nemigen élek vele.

- Most majd fogsz. Mit szólnál egy giccses, szombaton elmegyünk bevásárolni ötlet felvetéséhez?

- MA van szombat.

- Akkor menjünk ma!

- Azt reméltem, megünnepeljük, hogy beköltöztél. Tudod, ágyban, párnák közt…

- Néha kimerészkedhetünk a civilizációba.

- De pont ma?

- Kérlek, kérlek, kééérleeek!

- Jól van, jól van! De célirányosan! Te mész az eperért, én a tejszínhabért!

- Ja. De ha már ott vagyunk, vehetnénk új edényeket. Néhány lepedő se ártana…meg párna, ha már említetted…

- Hohó! Álljon meg a menet! Erről nem volt szó!

- Nem lesz semmi bajod, ha meglátszik a lakáson, hogy nő is él benne, nem csak egy agglegény.

- Már nem vagyok agglegény?

- Nem bizony. Megfogtalak magamnak. Nemsokára mindenütt csipke lesz és rózsaszín, én pedig hajcsavarókkal a fejemen fogok veszekedni veled, hogy ne igyál annyit.

- Szép kilátások!

- Nem mondhatod, hogy én nem szóltam.

- Beszarás.

- Örülök, hogy hangot adsz a kételyeidnek.

- Na megyünk akkor, vagy mi van?

- De kocsival!

- Miért?

- A csomagokat hová tesszük a motoron? A nyakadba veszed?

- Csomagok? Többes szám? Rosszat sejtek.

- Nyugi, te is választhatsz valamit.

- Szexi bugyi, szexi bugyi!

- Magadnak? Hát..

- Neked, természetesen!

- Milyen nagylelkű vagy.

- Ugye?

_(közben indulnak a lakásból)_

A hitelkártyádat itthon ne hagyd, Allie!

- Talán én fizessek?

- Csak szóltam.

_(odaérnek az autóhoz)_

- Ez mióta nem volt kitakarítva?

- Ha jól emlékszem, a jó öreg JFK is ezt kérdezte, annak meg van már…

- Értem, szóval már nem is tudod.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Hová megyünk?

- Ahová minden átlagos pár. Bevásárlóközpont, mi szem-szájnak ingere!

- Csak nem átlagosak lettünk?

- Minden ellenállásom ellenére is.

_(beülnek a kocsiba)_

- Vezess óvatosan.

- Megpróbálok.

- Ha most nyírsz ki bennünket, megöllek.

- Észben tartom.

_(odahajol Camhez és megcsókolja)_

Ne aggódj. Jó sofőr vagyok.

- Tudom. De nem csak te vagy az úton.

- Ez vele jár.

- Ezért mondom, hogy vigyázz.

- Oké. Indulhatunk?

- Igen.

- Kapcsoljam be a rádiót?

- Jó lenne.

- Ez jó lesz?

- Igen. Szeretem ezt a számot.

- Én is.

_(Cam megsimítja House vállát)_

_**(Időközben odaérnek a bevásárlóközpont parkolójába)**_

- Most légy résen, bébi! A bejárathoz közeli parkolót vadászunk!

- Itt van egy, nézd! Itt balra!

- Ez az! Kösz, hogy szóltál.

- Szívesen.

_(kiszállnak a kocsiból)_

- Hol kezdjük? – kérdezi House.

- Előbb nézzünk eszközt, aztán belevalót.

- Esetleg…lemezboltba is mehetnénk. Hallottam, hogy van új Britney lemez. Annyira izgatott vagyok!

- Persze hogy mehetünk, kisfiam! – válaszolja Cam nevetve.

- Köszi anyu.

_(bemennek az épületbe)_

- Gyere, jobbra megyünk! – fogja meg House kezét Cam.

- Esküszöm, fogalmam sincs, hol lehet ebben a kócerájban edényhez jutni.

- Nem baj, én tudom. Te szórd a kenyérmorzsákat!

- Igenis, Juliska!

_(belépnek az üzletbe)_

Fú, mennyi egyforma cucc! – szólal meg House.

- Annyiféle van, hogy nem tudok dönteni.

- Ne viccelj! Kapj fel egyet, és spuri!

- Nem, mindegyiknek külön specialitása van.

- Akkor olyan kell, ami bírja a hússütést. A sok hús sütését.

- Oké. Ez milyen?

- Tökéletes. Mehetünk?

- Látom nem izgat nagyon a dolog.

- A fehérneműüzletben kellett volna indítanunk.

_(órákat töltenek az üzletekben; közben kézenfogva sétálgatnak)_

Már csak kaját kell levadásznunk, igaz? – _kérdezi House_.

- Igaz.

_(bemennek a boltba)_

- Van valami elképzelésed? – _érdeklődik Cam_.

- Egész nap a spagetti lebegett a szemem előtt. Rengeteg, rengeteg sok húsgombóccal!

- Rendben, elmégy tésztáért?

- Ha muszáj.

- Kérlek.

- Na jó.

_(House elindul a sorok között)_

- Hol a fenében lehet itt a spagetti? – _morog magában_.

_(Végre megtalálja. Ekkor valaki megáll a háta mögött. Megfordul, és…)_

- Helló, House.

- Szia…Wilson. Mit keresel itt?

- Spagettit.

- Mi is azt csinálunk.

- Cameron is itt van?

- Igen. Ketté váltunk, hogy hatékonyabbak legyünk.

- Értem. Hát, add át neki üdvözletem.

- Mész is?

- Igen.

- Figyelj, ha van kedved…este átjöhetnél hozzánk. Vacsorázz velünk.

- Nem, köszönöm.

- Biztos?

- Teljesen.

- Én…tudod, akartalak hívni….

- Tényleg mennem kell.

- Wilson..

- Nem, hagyd csak. Majd…találkozunk. Szia.

- Szia.

_(House hosszan néz barátja után. Elindul visszafelé, és szembetalálkozik Cammel)_

- A tésztát hol hagytad? – kérdezte a lány.

- Elfelejtettem.

- Nem azért mentél?

- De, csak én…

- Történt valami?

- Wilson.

- Találkoztál vele? Hol?

- Ő is spagettiért jött. Még életemben nem mondtam ki ennyiszer a spagetti és a tészta szavakat.

- És beszéltetek?

- Mondjuk.

- Mit mondott?

- Semmit, igazából.

- Te?

- Megkérdeztem, hogy nem-e akar átjönni este.

- És?

- Nemet mondott. Mondjuk nem csodálom. De azért…

- Nem baj, szívem. Legalább nem nézett át rajtad. Az is valami.

- Talán.

- Jó volt látni?

- …Igen.

- És hogy…

- Szomorúnak látszott. Magányosnak. Olyan, mintha helyet cseréltünk volna. Nekem kellene szenvednem helyette. Én már úgy is megszoktam. És megérdemelné. Én is.

- Ugyan már! Túl fog jutni rajta. Muszáj. Tudod mit szoktak mondani. Az élet megy tovább.

- És bla bla bla.

- Nem lehet mást mondani.

- Tudom.

- Menjünk haza?

- Menjünk. Ő is…

- Mit?

- Ő is spagettit eszik.

_(Cam odabújik House vállához)_

- Fogtok ti még egymás táljáról lopkodni.

- Gondolod?

- Igen.

8


	3. Család 7

-

CSALÁD

(7.)

- Mit gondolsz egy vacsoráról?

- Bármikor. Reggel, délben, este! Csak legyen benne valami egészségtelen.

- Nem, én úgy értettem…négyesben.

- Ki lenne a másik kettő?

- Szerintem tudod, Greg.

- A szüleid?

- Nézd, sokat meséltem rólad, és kíváncsiak rád.

- Apád nem fog Robertnek szólítani?

- Nem hiszem. Nem kedvelte őt.

- Folytasd. Zene füleimnek.

- Azt mondta, hiába orvos, olyan, mint egy…mint…

- Mint?

- Mint egy kisfiú.

- Kedvelem édesapádat. – _House vigyorgó arccal dőlt hátra a kanapén_.

- Hidd el, nem ennének meg.

- Nem vagyok jó a szülői pofaviziteken.

- Nem lesz baj.

- Tudnak…mindent?

- Mi mindent?

- Rólam.

- Hogy bunkó vagy?

- Haha. Nem, hanem…a lábamat. A koromat. Efféléket.

- Tudják az összes stiklidet. Anya dörzsöli a tenyerét, hogy majd jól megszorongatja a …

- Értem. Anyósbajra számíthatok.

- Nem, dehogy! Csak tudja, mennyit vártam rád.

- Akkor utál.

- Nem utál. De kíváncsi, hogy ki lehet az, akit nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből négy éven át.

- Remélem mentetted a menthetőt!

- Elmeséltem, hogy imádod a munkádat, rajongsz a zenéért, és hatalmas az igazságérzeted. És hogy ugyan nincs sok barátod, de azért az egyért tűzbe mennél.

- Ez nem is én vagyok! Ez Robin Hood! Vagy Robin! Nem, nem, Batman! Remélem nem Superman, mert nem szeretném kívül hordani az alsógatyámat.

- Ez te vagy, egy kicsit…árnyaltabban.

- Kicsit. Árnyaltabban. A Vöröskeresztnél nem segítek be hétvégén?

- Azt még ők sem hinnék el.

- Szerencsére.

- Mit gondolsz?

- Korai lenne. Nem akarom már rögtön az elejétől fogva azt kelljen hallgasd anyádtól, hogy Jobbat érdemelnéd, hagyd el azt a rozzant vénembert! Hadd higgyék még azt, hogy jó ember vagyok. Kérlek.

- Szeretném, ha találkoznál velük.

- Reméltem, hogy nem kell ezt mondanom, de Nem. Nem akarok. Érzed ezt a huzatot? Ez most az első veszekedésünk előszele?

- Eltaláltad.

- Al, ne.

- Greg, hogy a francba képzeled? – _Cam indulatosan felpattant House mellől_. – Ők a szüleim. Te vagy a szerelmem, veled élek együtt. Ti vagytok a három legfontosabb ember az életemben! Te meg csak annyit mondasz, hogy nem? És én ezzel érjem be?

- Elmondtam, mit gondolok erről.

- Igen. Neked így kényelmes. Ez a lényege. Hogy egy kicsit megembereld magad, és egy estére jó képet vágj, na az már túl sok lenne! Ennyit nem kérhetek tőled, igaz?! Elment a józan eszem!

- Nyugodj meg.

- Ne mondd ezt, mert megmarlak!

- Nem akarom, hogy csalódjanak, érted? Nem akarom, hogy sajnálkozva nézzenek a lábamra, és a desszert után megkérdezzék, hogy mi történt vele! Nem akarom, hogy azt mondják neked, rosszul választottál!

- Hát nem érted? Tudják hogy szeretlek! Tudják, hogy boldog vagyok veled! Nem érdekli őket, hogy mi van a lábaddal! A kezednek ne legyen baja, hogy tudj tovább a tenyereden hordozni, te hülye!

- A tenyeremen hordozlak?

- Igen.

- Szeretlek.

- Én is téged.

- Idióta vagyok.

- Nincs ellenvetés.

- De érts meg. Őket nem szeretném leiskolázni. Másképp viszont nem tudom kezelni az embereket. Engem nem kedvelnek, nem értek hozzá, hogy kell megkedveltetni magam. És nem is érdekel, hogy kedvelnek-e. Csak ők a te szüleid. Neked nem akarok fájdalmat okozni.

- Nem fogsz, hidd el. Felveszel egy nyakkendőt, viszünk egy üveg bort, és minden rendben lesz. Ha úgy érzed, szemétkedned kell, csak nézz rám, majd attól elmúlik.

- Nem tudom.

- De azért gondolkodnál rajta? Miattam.

- Meggondolom.

- Köszönöm.

- Már mondtad nekik konkrétan, hogy menni fogunk?

- Azt mondtam, hogy betegszabadságon vagy, de meglátjuk hogy érzed magad.

- Tudnak a balesetről?

- Csak annyit, hogy rajta voltál a buszon, és megrepedt a koponyacsontod. Többet nem mertem mondani, nehogy megijedjenek.

- Értem.

- Baj?

- Dehogy. Véded őket.

- Igen.

- Te már találkoztál az én szüleimmel. Nem hiszem, hogy még egyszer ekkora szerencsétlenség fog érni.

- Édesanyád elragadó asszony. Édesapád pedig…

- Katonatiszt.

- Ez jutott róla eszembe rögtön. Olyan fegyelmezett.

- Érzelemmentes.

- Talán csak zárkózott. Mint te.

- Nem hasonlítok rá! Egész életemben az ellen küzdöttem, hogy rá hasonlítsak. Ne mondd, hogy hiába!

- Hasonlítasz rá. Nem vagy olyan, de hasonlítasz.

- Nem akarom ezt hallani.

- Greg, Greg, figyelj. Ő az apád. Persze hogy hasonlítasz rá! De te nem vagy ő. Tudom, hogy mennyi fájdalmat okozott neked. És én biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha nem tudnád megtenni ugyanezt a gyermekeddel.

_(Cam megfogja House kezét. Az pedig fájdalmas, megtört arccal néz rá)_

- Félek tőle, hogy mégis. Talán itt van bennem, és egy szép napon én is kiparancsolom a fiamat éjszakára a kertbe, mert…mert elszakította a gitár húrjait. Vagy valami miatt. Mindegy is, mi miatt.

- Ezért nem vállaltatok gyereket Stacyvel?

- Most már azt hiszem, igen. És mert mindkettőnknek fontosabb volt a munkája, mint a család. Szerettük egymást, de nem eléggé. Nem annyira, hogy azt akartuk volna, hogy a másik szemeit örökölje a gyerekünk. Azt hiszem nem.

- Én szeretném, hogy a te szemeidet örökölje a lányunk.

- És a te természetedet, ezt a csodálatos, megbocsátó és bizakodó természetedet! Nem akarom, hogy a gyerekünk bármit is örököljön tőlem. Csak tőled.

- Greg, tudod miről beszélünk most?

- Családról.

- Akarod, hogy családunk legyen?

- Mi már egy család vagyunk így is.

- De…gyerekkel együtt?

- Azt hiszem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagy hassal is gyönyörű lennél. És te már most is anya vagy. Annyi törődés van benned…

- Jézusom…mi most…

- Igen…

- Nekünk gyerekünk lesz?

- Igen. Lesz. Lesz! Hű, Allison! Gyerekünk lesz!

_(House feltápászkodik a kanapéról, magához húzza Camet, és körbeforognak)_

Nem hiszem el!

- Bolond vagy! – _kiabálja Cameron_.

- Tudom! Elképesztő!

- Az! – nevetett Cam.

- És a nevek?

_(visszahuppannak a kanapéra)_

- Már ezen töröd a fejed? – _kérdezi Cam_.

- Ha már ilyen hülye vezetékneve lesz, mint a House, akkor jól meg kell fontolni, mi illik hozzá.

- Nekem tetszik az Emily…vagy Emma?

- Vagy James. Nem, Dean! Sőt, egyenesen James Dean House!

- Ez borzalmas!

- Ahh, tudom. A fejemben jobban hangzott.

- De te fiúneveken gondolkozol.

- Még szép. Egy utód, aki öregbíti a família hírnevét, és tovább viszi a nevemet…

- Én pedig lányneveket mondtam.

- Szerinted lányunk lesz? – _kérdezi csodálkozva House_.

- Szerinted fiunk??

- Igen. – _válaszolja meggyőződéssel House_.

- Igen?

- Milyen jó lenne egy tökös legény! Megtanítanám gitározni…motorozni…csajozni…

- Vagy egy kislány, akivel büszkélkedhetsz, és megfenyegetheted az udvarlóit a botoddal! Aki miatt éjszaka állnál az ablakban, hogy időben hazaér-e, vagy nincs-e baja!

- A fiúkkal kevesebb a macera. A lányok furák. Bonyolultak. Érzékenyek!

- Éppen ezért lennél szerelmes a lányodba életed végéig.

- Ezt úgy se mi döntjük el.

- Reménykedni lehet.

- Úgy van.

- Te nem akarsz mondani lánynevet? A biztonság kedvéért. Mondj te is kettőt!

- Hmm…Melanie. És Catherine. Te jössz a fütyisekkel.

- Bernard. És Daniel.

- A tartalék nevekkel is meglennénk.

- Szóval James House?

- És Emily House?

- Ezek szerint…

- Dögös mami.

- Szexi papi.

- Tegyünk egy próbakört? Csak hogy menne-e nekünk a babagyártás.

- Hajrá, nagyfiú.

7


	4. A mindent túlélő motor 8

A MINDENT TÚLÉLŐ MOTOR

(8.)

_(telefoncsörgés)_

- Halló?

- Mrs. House?

- Ööööö, iiiigen.

- A Princeton Plainsboro Kórházból hívom, Dr. Djali vagyok.

- Allison vagyok, Will! Nem ismered meg a hangom?

- Igen, nos, a férjed kért meg, hogy értesítsünk. Itt fekszik a sürgősségin, balesetet szenvedett.

- Tessék…? Hogy….Én…nem értettem…

- Jól érzed magad?? Nézd, biztosíthatlak, hogy a férjed nincs életveszélyben. A válla megrándult, kisebb zúzódások, de ez minden, ha szabad ezt mondanom.

- Most volt nemrég balesete…agyvérzése…Elmondta? Tudtátok egyáltalán? Megvizsgáltátok? A CT nem mutatott semmit??

- Nem, hidd el. Semmi komolyabb baja.

- Köszönöm. Már…rosszabbra számítottam.

- Hallottam a hangodon – _az orvos mosolygós hangon beszélt_. - Ha szabad ajánlanom, ülj taxiba, ne vezess ilyen állapotban.

- Köszönöm – _válaszolt elhaló hangon Cam_. – Igazán kedves vagy.

- Ugyan, ez a munkám, te is tudod. Viszonthallásra!

- Inkább ne!

- Igazad van. Akkor csak…Jobb napot.

- Neked is.

_(Allison kissé bizonytalanul tette le a telefont. Leült a kanapéra, behunyta a szemeit, és a kezeibe temette fejét. Majd egy nagyot lélegezve megdörzsölte arcát, és újra felemelte a kagylót. Taxit hívott. Tíz perc múlva megérkezett az autó. A sofőr dudált egyet, Allison mintha álomból ébredne, felriadt a hangra. Felkapta a táskáját, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.)_

- Jó napot! Hová vihetem? – _kérdezte barátságosan a taxis_.

- A Princeton Plainsboróba, kérem. A sürgősségi bejáratához.

- Értem. Megy valakihez?

- Igen. A férjemhez. Motorbalesete volt.

- Akkor sietünk, ahogy tudunk.

- Köszönöm.

_(Negyedóra múlva megálltak a bejárat előtt, Allisonnak ugyan óráknak tűntek a percek._

_Belépett a munkahelyére, amely most idegen és steril volt._

_Éppen feltűnt a folyosón a doktor, akivel az imént beszélt.)_

- Will!

- Allison!

- Taxival jöttem, megnyugodhatsz. Hol van Greg?

- Erre. Kapott szobát. Cuddynak messze ér a keze.

- A legjobb orvosa csak nem fog a székeken aludni?

- Nem hiszem hogy alszik most. Kapott fájdalomcsillapítót. Illetve megmondta nekünk, hogy milyet adjunk.

- Remélem nem volt goromba…

- Ő House. Felkészültünk rá. Senki nem szenvedett nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sebesülést. Még ő sem. Egyébként…mióta vagytok ti házasok?

- Legjobb tudomásom szerint még nem vagyunk azok. Csak gondolom így egyszerűbb volt, mint magyarázkodni.

- Értem.

_(beszéd közben megindultak a folyosón House szobája felé__)_

Itt is vagyunk.

- Köszönöm, hogy elkísértél.

- Nincs mit. Hétfőn jössz?

- Igen, éjszakás leszek.

- Én is. Akkor majd találkozunk. Szia!

- Szia.

_(Allison megfogta az ajtó kilincsét. Látszott az arcán, hogy a könnyeivel viaskodik. Belépett.)_

Greg…

- Allison…Szia.

- Szia. Mi történt?

- Nem tudom. Jött mellettem egy autó….aztán egyszer csak….be akart sorolni elém, azt hiszem…én már csak fékezni tudtam, de így is…

- A vállad?

- Fáj mint a fene! Azt sem tudom, hogy a lábam fáj-e jobban vagy a vállam. Most rakták helyre az imént. Összefoglalom, milyen volt: Áúúú.

- Kérsz gyógypuszit?

- Igeeeeeen.

_(Cam megcsókolta House bekötött vállát, majd az arcát is. A férfi ábrázata tele volt karcolásokkal, a bal arcfele pedig felduzzadt egy kicsit)_

- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy mókus.

- Az egy aranyos állat, nem?

- De.

- Csak tudnám, ki volt az a vadbarom, amelyik ennek a vadbaromnak jogosítványt adott a kezébe…

- Biztos nem látott.

- Hajlamosak rá, hogy a motorosokat figyelmen kívül hagyják.

- A motor jól van?

- Mondjuk. Lett egy nyolcas a kerekében, meg lehúztam az oldalát…de menthető, szerencsére.

- Legalább egy jó hír van a mai napon.

- Tudod, mindig megvan az egyensúly.

- Éjszakára benn maradsz?

- Nem szeretnék. Haza akarok menni. A saját ágyamba, amin nem fetrengett előttem egy hajléktalan. Ez bűzlik.

- Úgy beszélsz, mintha egy lyukas matracon feküdnél a folyosón! Cuddy igencsak kitett magáért.

- Volt itt az előbb.

- Majd én megköszönöm helyetted.

_(House felvillantott egy mosolyt, ami vicsorgásnak látszott inkább. Megsimogatta fájós arcfelét)_

- Leszakad a pofám. De most szó szerint. Ha elkapom azt a kis ezüstszínű majmot…

- Ezüst?

- Ja. Egy böhöm ezüstszínű terepjáró. Amolyan „Ezzel toldom meg a hiányzó férfiasságomat"- típusú. Miért?

- Semmi, semmi….- _válaszolta elgondolkodó arccal Cam_.

- Látom, hogy van valami. Kinek van olyan kocsija? A wombatnak? – _kérdezte nevetve House. Ám a nevetést rögtön megbánta, és ismét arca dajkálásába kezdett_.

- Igen.

- Mi a kurva élet??

- Ne káromkodj!

- Olyan kocsija van a kis rohadéknak, vagy nem?

- Greg, ez még nem jelent semmit!! Elég sok ezüstszínű terepjáró van! Hova mész?? – _sikoltott Cam, mert House megpróbált feltápászkodni az ágyról_.

- Kiverem a szart abból a kis takonyból! Elegem van! Azt hiszi, mert először nem vertem el, most sem fogom?! Kis bal…

- Neee! Biztos nem ő volt! Rémeket látsz.

- Tedd a szívedre a kezed. Nem látsz egy apró esélyt sem rá, hogy ő lett volna?

- …- _Cam beleharapott az ajkaiba_.

- Ezt igennek veszem.

- Nem, hidd el. Én beszéltem…vele.

- Mikor?

- Tegnap. Bejött a kórházba.

- Mit akart?

- Csak beszélni.

- Azt akarja, hogy menj vissza hozzá. Igaz?

- Én… - _Cam elfordult House-tól_.

- Nézz rám! – _kiáltott rá House_. – Ezt akarja, nem?

- De.

- Mit válaszoltál?

- Azt, hogy nem megyek vissza hozzá. Veled élek együtt.

- Erre gondolom az volt a válasza, hogy „Azelőtt meg velem, és az sem jelentett semmit."

- Körülbelül. De ne légy ilyen mérges!

- Nem vagyok. – _House hirtelen leült az ágy szélére_. – Gyere ide. – _mutatott maga mellé_. - Al, most én jövök.

- Tessék? Miben? Te ütöd el őt?

- Nem. Abban, hogy most én legyek nyugodt, és ne „hisztizzek". Te négy évig vártál. Nem fogom szétverni azt a barmot, bármennyire is viszket a tenyerem.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Tudom, hogy azzal elijesztenélek magamtól. És ezzel a kis manőverrel végleg elvágta magát nálad. Vagy nem?

- Nem gondoltam rá, mióta veled vagyok. És eszembe sem jutott, hogy elhagyjalak. Csak nem akartalak idegesíteni vele, hogy szóljak róla. Nem volt jelentősége.

- Ezek szerint mégis volt. _– mutatott végig magán House_. – Sőt, ma szokatlanul nagylelkű leszek. Még csak fel sem jelentem. Hadd rettegjen ott magának a kis beszari.

- Az utolsó szó kivételével nagyon szépen beszéltél.

- Kösz. Na, mit gondolsz? Hazaviszel magadhoz?

- Még szép. Megyek és beszélek Will-lel.

- Kivel?

- Az orvosoddal.

- Csak így per Will? Ismered?

- Ne kezdd!


	5. Vissza a kórházba 9

VISSZA A KÓRHÁZBA

(9.)

_House ül az ágy szélén, éppen a cipőfűzőjét köti. Cam elmegy mellette, és felveszi a földről az orvosi könyvet, amit előző este dobott le a földre a férfi. Felemeli, és közben ránéz Greg-re._

_Ő odanyúl a nő arcához, és a füle mögé simít egy hajtincset._

- Szép vagy.

- Köszönöm. Nagyon kedves vagy ma reggel. És hová mész?

- Gondoltam bemegyek veled a kórházba. Kicsit körülnézek. Nehogy már biztonságban érezzék magukat tőlem!

- Szeretnéd már érezni a „kórház szag"-ot, mi?

- Hogy képzeled? Csak bent hagytam néhány cuccomat. Meg szeretném látni az inasok képét, ahogy megjelenek az ajtóban. Már most gondolkodom valami hatásos belépőn…

- Jól van. Elkísérhetlek?

- Ne mondd, hogy azóta nem jártál ott! Fogadok, hogy minden nap beugrasz, és leadod a drótot, hogy hogy van a nagyöreg. Vagyis ÉN.

- Nem mondtam, hogy több mint egy hónapja nem voltam ott. Csak azt, hogy elkísérnélek, ha nem baj. De persze, ha nem akarsz velem végigmenni az a folyosón…

- Óóóó, értem már!! Ez lesz a visszatérésem! És szeretnéd, ha együtt látnának végre minket! Valld be, hogy büszke vagy a pasidra. Nincs ezen mit szégyellni. Én is büszke lennék magamra.

- Azt vártam, hogy úgy folytatod a mondatot, hogy …én is büszke vagyok rád, de hát…

- Az annyira adta volna magát, nem?

- Ja, utálom a kiszámíthatóságot. Ha szeretném, nem is lehetnék veled.

- Tudom én, mire van szükséged!

- Az önbizalmad az egyik legvonzóbb, ám egyben legidegesítőbb tulajdonságod.

_(Beszélgetés közben elindulnak a lakásból. Cam még elszalad a fürdőszobába, House addig várja az ajtóban. Allison feltűnik a folyosón, Greg rámosolyog. Cam zavartan rápislog, és visszamosolyog rá.)_

- Mi történik? – _kérdezi a férfitól_. – Egész reggel ilyen mosolygós vagy.

- Lehet reggel eggyel több Vicodint kaptam be, ki tudja? Mehetünk, szívem?

- Valamiben sántikálsz. A rendes sántikálásodon kívül.

- Esküszöm, tiszta vagyok mint a ma született hó.

- Akkor viszont ennyire örülsz, hogy bemész.

- Na jó. De ne mondd el senkinek!

- Ígérem, köztünk marad.

- Nem kérdezem még egyszer, csak megcselekszem: Mehetünk, drágám?

- Igen, szívecském.

- Uhh, ez azért már erős volt. Ez a szívecském.

- Nyomás!

_Autóba ülnek, mivel House motorját még javítják a múltkori baleset miatt. És Cam vezet._

- Így is biztonságban érzed magad? Hogy egy nő vezet?

- Szeretem az irányító típusú nőket.

- Ezt megjegyzem, hátha még hasznomra válik.

_Beautókáznak a kórházba. Beállnak House helyére. Kiszállnak._

- Otthon, édes otthon. – _sóhajt színpadiasan a férfi_.

- Egész nap itt akarsz rostokolni?

- Nem. Csak megállok az ajtóban. Tíz perc múlva mindenki tudni fogja, hogy itt vagyok. De, ha Chase az utamba kerül, lehet hogy el fog járni a botom. Még nem döntöttem el…

- Hiszen ő fizeti a javítást! Ez már beismerő vallomás: „House, te vagy a jobb".

- Nem hat meg. Menjünk, már hajt a kiváncsiság!

_Bemennek a hallba, megállnak a lift előtt. Csodálkozó tekintetek kísérik őket, néhányan összesúgnak mögöttük, egypár orvos odabiccent House-nak. Leér a lift a földszintre._ _Belépnek. Már csukódna az ajtó, mikor hallják a kiáltást: Tartsák a liftet!_

_House a botjával megakasztja az ajtószárnyakat__._

**És zihálva belép Wilson.**

- Ó. Helló. Kösz, hogy tartottad.

- Szia. Ez a legkevesebb.

- Cameron? Helló. Mit keresel errefelé? – _fordul a nőhöz Wilson_.

- Csak ellenőrzöm az uramat, hogy ne csináljon nagyobb bajt. Legalább addig ne, amíg a látóteremben van. – _csúfondárosan néz House-ra_.

- Hallod ezt? Rám telepedtek – _sóhajt House_.

- Vigyázni akar rád. Örülj, hogy van aki óv. – _egy kis szomorúság vegyül Wilson hangjába_.

_A lift ebben a pillanatban megérkezik az emeletükre. Mindhárman kiszállnak._

- Nos, akkor kellemes napot mindenkinek! – _köszön el Wilson. Válaszra sem várva elindul az irodája felé._

- Látod, legalább beszél veled _– súgja oda House-nak Cam_.

- Ennyit még egy öregasszonnyal is beszélhetek egy buszon. – _súgja vissza House_. – Ez nem barátság.

- Ne add fel – _szorítja meg a kezét a lány_.

- Na jó. Induljunk. Bejössz velem?

- Igen. Bűnös kiváncsiság emészt…

- Akkor hajrá!

_House belöki irodája ajtaját__._

Helló, kis csapatom! Hiányoztam, ugye?

_A csapatból csak 13 és Kutner ült az asztal körül. Felpattantak az asztaltól, és elindultak a főnökük felé._

- Helló, főnök! Újra itt?

- Nem bírtam nélkületek tovább. – _úgy tesz, mintha elmorzsolna egy könnycseppet_.

- Valami új, érdekes eset?

- Nincs semmi – _válaszolja 13_. – Nélküled még a betegek sem mernek ide jönni.

- Sajnálom, ha munka nélkül kapjátok a fizetéseteket!

- Azért ezt nem mondanám – _kapcsolódik be Kutner_. - Hagytál nekünk elég papírmunkát. Még mindig van mit csinálnunk.

- A gépemhez nem nyúltatok, ugye? Különleges kapcsolatban állok vele.

- Nem, nem mertünk hozzá érni. És Cameron? Te mit keresel itt?

- Ó, váltsunk témát? Értem. Fiúk – lányok, hadd mutassam be a barátnőmet: Allison Cameron. Ebben a minőségben még nem találkoztatok vele, azt hiszem.

- Barátnő? Ezt nevezem – _kacsint egyet Kutner_. – Akkor nem telt rosszul ez a hónap!

- Hé, hé, csak semmi rosszra gondolás! Mi is csak a papírmunkát hozzuk be.

- Persze, el is hisszük – _löki oldalba 13-ast._

- Rendben. Ne is higgy nekem, mivel általában hazudni szoktam nektek – _válaszol House_.

Ha itt nincs semmi, teszek egy kört, aztán hazamegyek.

- A vállad…jól van? – _lépett elő 13_.

- A vállam? Honnan tudsz te arról?

- Mindenki hallotta. Cuddy felfüggesztette két hétre Chase-t.

- Aranyat ér az az asszony. – _Cam szúrós tekintettel méregeti House-t a háta mögött erre a mondatra._ – Jut eszembe, hozzá is benézek, ha már itt vagyok.

- Nos, minden megtiszteltelés az enyém. Örülök, hogy láttalak titeket. A többiek hol vannak?

- Valami megbeszélésen vagy ilyesmin vannak… - _feleli tétován Kutner_.

- Ezek szerint nektek is ott kellene lennetek.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Én is kihagytam az ilyeneket – _legyint House_.

- Szóval viszlát…A nyári szünet után.

- Viszlát! És több testrészedet már ne bántsd, ha egy mód van rá – _mondta 13_.

- Megígérem. – _azzal kilépett az irodából, maga elé engedve Camet_.

- Most hová mész?

- Nem tudom. Ilyenkor szoktam bemenni Wilsonhoz, hogy dumáljunk kicsit. – _von vállat_.

- Nincs kedvem Cuddyhoz.

- Menj haza. Pihenj. Este pedig gyere értem.

- Jól hangzik. – _bólint House_. – El is húzok innen. Ennyivel kihúzom a nyáron – _csókolja meg Camet._ – Jó munkát. Majd hívj, mikor végzel.

- Rendben. Szeretlek.

- Én is téged.

- Szia.

- Szia.

_Cam elindul a folyosón, House kíséri a szemével. A sarok előtt a lány még visszanéz, integet a férfinak. Az visszaint, és a botjára támaszkodva elindul a lifthez._


	6. Születésnap 10

SZÜLETÉSNAP

(10.)

- Boldog születésnapot! – _Cam rágurult az alvó House-ra_. – Mit akarsz csinálni ezen a szép reggelen?

- Mmm…aludni…még, még egy kicsit.

- Ez nem extra. Valami extrát nem szeretnél?

- Akkor…aludni…de most csendben…AÚ! – _szisszent fel House, mert Cam ráütött a vállára_. – Mi van?

- Ne izélj! Van ajándék is, meg minden! Ez az első közös ünnepünk!

- Ajándék? Mintha ez a szó ütötte volna meg a fülem. Remélem kávéba van csomagolva! – _kiáltott a hálóból kilépő lány után_.

_Cam egy bögre kávéval, és egy vékony, négyzet alakú tárgyat szorongatva a hóna alatt lépett be._

- Tessék, te morcos medve! Boldog születésnapot! – _megcsókolta House-t, a kezébe nyomta a kávét és elébe tette az ajándékot._

_House először a kávéba kortyolt bele, ettől láthatólag derűsebben szemlélte a világot. Ám hirtelen fájdalmas grimaszba rándult az arca, és kinyújtóztatta a jobb lábát. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő üvegcse után nyúlt, kirázott a tenyerébe egy Vicodint, majd bedobta a szájába. Pár pillanatot behunyt szemekkel várt, amíg hatni kezdett a gyógyszer. Majd felpillantott, és rámosolygott Allison-ra, aki aggódó arccal tekintett rá._

- Már jobb. _– mondta, és megsimította a lány combját, aki mellette ült az ágy szélén_. – Na, lássuk, mit rejthet a csomagolás!

- Ha nem tetszik, mondd meg. Ja, igaz is, elfelejtettem, kivel beszélek. Az a rózsaszín ruha még most is fáj…

- Ha mondom, hogy úgy néztél ki benne, mint egy lazac! Bomba nő vagy, de mindent te sem vehetsz fel.

- Egy szót se többet – _emelte fel tiltakozóan a kezét Cam_. – Bontogass.

- Ezt lemeznek nézem innen – _mondta a drapp csomagolópapírba burkolt tárgyat a kezébe véve_.

- Te vagy az ünnepelt…

- Ezzel ma még vissza fogok élni.

- Ajánlom is, hapsikám, ajánlom is!

_Cam megsimogatta House arcát._

- Wow, Allison! Ez egy eredeti, 1962-es Ramsey Lewis lemez! Ez volt az első szólólemeze! És dedikált!...Honnan? Hogy? Eladtad a vesédet? Hadd nézzem!

_Felhúzta a nevető lány derekán a pólót, és odahajolt, mintha vizsgálgatná._

- Jobb oldal rendben – _és csókot lehelt a bőrére_. - A bal oldal is épnek tűnik – _és oda is adott egyet_. – Honnan hát?

- Az internetet nem csak pornónézésre lehet használni, szívem. Aki keres, az talán. Épp egy nappal az aukció lezárása előtt találtam rá.

- Ez csodálatos. – _kezét végighúzta a lemez borítóján_. – Köszönöm.

- Szívesen. Majd a vacsoránál felteheted.

- Ó, ez az! Reménykedtem, hogy nem valami puccos helyre akarsz menni.

- Oda majd az én születésnapomon megyünk.

_House arca kicsit megnyúlt ettől a mondattól, de látszott rajta, hogy elhessegeti a gondolatot: „az nem most lesz"._

- Gyere, reggelizzünk – _szólalt meg Allison_. – Akarsz valamit csinálni ma? – _kérdezte, mikor már leültek a konyhaasztalhoz._

- Beetnég botorkiáiása – _felelte House sült baconnal teli szájjal_.

- Mi? Nyugodtan nyeld le – _kacagott a lány_.

- Mehetnénk motorkiállításra – _ismételte a férfi_.

- Régi motorok vagy újak?

- Inkább már az antik felé húznak.

- Oké, oda mehetünk – _bólintott Cam_. – Azok szépek. Az újakon nem látok semmi különbséget…

_House megmarkolta az asztal szélét._

- Semmi különbséget? Pfűűű. Ezt nem hallottam.

- Jól van, ne menjünk ebbe bele. Egyél. Úgy is olyan gebe vagy mostanában.

- Hah! Egyéb? Most mondd meg! Ma amúgy is egy lépéssel közelebb kerültem a sírhoz.

- Bolond vagy! Miért mondasz ilyeneket?

- Pedig néhányszor már kopogtattam a temető ajtaján.

- Vidám téma – _mondta az orra alatt Cam_. – De eddig nem volt, aki vigyázzon rád. Már van. Most már nem csak magadért felelsz, értem is. Én vagyok a rózsád.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy kis herceg lettem –_mondta House, letéve a villát a kezéből_. – Jól csak a szívével lát az ember, hmm? - _kérdezte, és megérintette Cam asztalon nyugvó kezét_.

- Igen.

- Nem azt kérdeztem.

- Arra a kérdésre is ez lenne a válaszom.

- Tudom.

_Nézték egymást az asztal felett, House keze még mindig Cam-én._

- Szeretlek, te barlanglakó ősember.

- Szeretlek, te frappáns megnevezéseket kitaláló nő.

_A Nap besütött az ablakon, és végigcirógatta alakjukat._


	7. Szerelmes hangulatban 11

Allison a hasán feküdt az ágyban

SZERELMES HANGULATBAN

(11.)

_Allison a hasán feküdt az ágyban. House felkönyökölt, és elkezdett játszani a hajával. Cam felé fordította az arcát, és rámosolygott._

- Mit csinálsz?

- Minek tűnik?

- Elakarsz csábítani?

- Baj?

- Nem. Csak nyugodtan. – _hunyta a szemeit a lány_.

_A férfi végighúzta kezét a hátán, majd becsúsztatta tenyerét a felsője alá. Lassan elkezdte cirógatni hosszú ujjával a bőrét. Megcsókolta az ajkait, és feljebb csúsztatta a tenyerét._

- Mmm – _szólt Allison_.

- Jó?

- Nagyon. Még…- _sóhajtotta, és a hátára fordult_.

_House belecsókolt a nyakának hajlatába. Elindult felfelé, és ajkaival minden centimétert megérintett. Lehajolt a hasáig, és megpuszilta a köldökét._

- Most mihez kezdhetnénk? – _töprengett a férfi hangosan_.

Itt van az utunkban ez a csúnya, csúnya nadrág! Kérdezzük meg a nénit, akihez tartozik, hogy nem-e venné le a kedvünkért. Néni - _megkocogtatta Allison vállát_ -, le tetszik venni a nadrágját?

- A néni, aki hamarosan megsértődik, ha továbbra is így nevezed, nem veszi le a nadrágját. Nézd csak – _mutatta_ -, ennyit tehetek az érdekedben. _És kigombolta a legfelső gombját a farmerjának._

- Áhh, látod amit én látok, haver?? – _House így beszélt_. – A legszebb poci, amit ember fia valaha is látott.

- Poci?? Itt nincs poci! – _tiltakozott Cam_.

- De, itt van egy. Egy nagyon szép, selymes poci. – _cirógatta kezével Allison hasát_. – És, majd nem is olyan sokára, domborodni fog, és elkezd pocak alakú lenni. És 9 hónap múlva kibújik belőle a kisfiam. Na jó – _folytatta gyorsan, Allison szúrós tekintetébe ütközve_ -, vagy a kislányom. Igen. – _beszélt a hasához_.

- Milyen drága vagy… - _a lánynak egészen ellágyult a hangja_. – Egészen elvarázsoltál. Hová tetted az igazi Greg-et?

- Itt vagyok, nem látsz engem? –_integetett a lány arca előtt_. – Néha elkényeztethetlek, hogy érezd a különbséget. Különben mit fogsz a fejemhez vágni, ha késő este jövök haza részegen?

- Hogyhogy mit? Hát valamelyik orvosi könyvedet. Azok jó vastagok és nehezek– _replikázott a lány_.

- Nem nem neeeem. Majd gyorsan oda…bicegek hozzád, átölellek, és azt mondom: Ne haragudj rám, jóóóó?? És közben nézek rád nagy szemekkel. Tudom, hogy csodálatosnak tartod a szemeimet…Sokan vannak vele így…Nem tehetek róla.

_Cam kirántotta a feje alól a párnát, és House fejéhez vágta._

- Majd adok én magának elbizakodottságot, mister! – _és elkezdte püfölni_.

_House a lány fölé került, kikapta kezéből a párnát, és ledobta az ágy mellé._

- Most mit csinálsz? – _zihálta a lány_.

_House kisimította az arcából a rendetlen hajszálakat._

- Semmit, semmit… - _ő is gyorsan szedte a levegőt_.

_Cam felnyújtózott, és megcsókolta House-t a nyakán._

_Greg szájon csókolta Cam-et. Allison átfordult, így most ő került a férfi fölé. Még mindig csókolózva, Allison lecsúsztatta a kezét House oldalán, kitapogatta a pólója alját, és elkezdte felfelé húzni…_


	8. Állatok 12

ÁLLATOK

(12.)

- Kutya.

- Mi?

- Kutya.

- Jóóó…folytasd, kérlek – _biztatta House a kezével Camet_.

- Nekünk. Kell. Egy kutya.

- Hah. És megtudhatnám, hogy ha mindketten dolgozni fogunk, márpedig szeptember nincs messze, akkor ki fogja gondját viselni? Sőt, tovább megyek, én sétáltassam kilométereket a rossz lábammal?

- Ugyan. Hectort is szeretted, a vak is látta rajtad!

- Nem a kérdésemre feleltél, bébi.

- Reggel én leviszem. Legfeljebb nem a gépen futok, hanem odakint. Este meg csak eljössz velem – _pislogott nagyokat House-ra Cam_. – Nem hagyod, hogy egyedül sétálgassak, a sötétben…

- Miért kutya? Nem kell már kutya ahhoz, hogy bepasizz. Vagy utánpótláson töröd a fejed?

- Hülye.

- Akkor legyen…teknős! Azok nem rámolják szét a lakást. És még én is utol érem őket – _röhögött fel saját poénján_. – Ó, ó, igen, még a bottal is megfoghatom őket! Fúúú, nekem kell teknős! – _mondta egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után_.

- Kutya.

- Teknős.

- Kutya!

- Nem érteni, mit mond? Mond, teknős? – _House beszéd közben széthúzta kezeivel a szemhéjait, mintha ferdeszemű lenne._ – Leves lenni mmm belőle.

- Senki nem szúrná ki, hogy nem vagy originál kínai, tényleg – _nevetett Allison_.

- Úgy elvegyülök, mint állat.

- Ja, csak két fejjel vagy magasabb az átlagnál, de nem számít – _legyintett Cam_.

- Oké, akkor halak. De ez az utolsó ajánlatom! És mindenképp olyan állat legyen, amit meg tudunk enni ínségesebb időkben!

- A teknőslevest akkor szokták enni, hja. De nem. KUTYA.

- Ó, én nem…

- Nem megenni! Volt már kutyád, igaz?

- Igen. Még kölyökkoromban.

- Mi lett vele?

- Nem tudom. Alig…fél évig tarthattam meg. Aztán megint költöztünk tovább. És nem akartam többé másikat. Nem akartam mindig újra betanítani egyet, fárasztó lett volna.

- Nem akartál mindig ott hagyni egyet.

- Lehet – _vont vállat House_.

- Én nem költözöm el fél év múlva. Szerintem te sem. Megpróbálhatnánk!

- Hogy hívják azt a vinnyogós hangú barátnődet, aki berontott ide a múltkor? Janise?

- Jenny? Mi van vele?

- Neki van kutyája, nem? A kutyaszőrös kabátjából ítélve mindenképp.

- Haha. Igen, egy labrador. Miért?

- Kérd el tőle hétvégére. Teszteljünk, hogy tudunk-e bánni vele, meg hasonlók. Hogy egyáltalán elfér-e itt!

- Milyen…előrelátó vagy.

- Figyelj, ha befogadunk egy állatot, akkor marad is. Előtte kipróbálhatnánk, milyen gazdák vagyunk.

-Jól hangzik. Olyan felnőttesen. Nem úgy mint a tegnapi, hogy „Oké, mindjárt megyek vacsorázni, csak még befejezem ezt a szintet!"

- Az egy nagyon nehéz, hogy azt ne mondjam, komplikált szint volt! – _védekezett House_. – Nem lehetett csak úgy letenni…Ha kiesek a ritmusból, végem, megzabálnak a zombik.

- Húsz perc múlva jöttél. Húsz perc múlva - _Cam erősen megnyomva ejtette ki a „húsz perc" szavakat_.

- Hát Istenem – _tárta szét karjait House_ -, mit mondhatnék? Jó passzban voltam.

- Túl sok szabadidőd van, kezdem azt hinni.

- Annyi soha nem lesz, amennyit szeretnél – _csúfolódott House_.

- Jól van, jól van! Kötekedj csak. De este ehetsz mikrós kaját, hogy nosztalgiázhass!

- Uhh, az utolsó fújásod megpörkölte a szakállamat – _simított végig arcán_.

- Miért nem borotválkozol?

- Nem tudom. Már elszoktam tőle. Itthonra minek? A kórházban meg hozzátartozik az imidzsemhez – _sóhajtott_.

- Még nem is láttalak sima képpel.

- Megijednél.

- Kipróbálhatnál.

- Meglátjuk.

- Mondta a vak.

- Ma elég sok vakos szófordulatot használsz!

- Vak véletlen.

- Haha. Ezen már biztos gondolkodnod kellett.

- Haha. Vakulj meg. Na jó, ezt nem gondoltam komolyan, csak adta magát – _bújt oda House-hoz Cam._

- Reméltem is. Ha már te is ilyeneket kívánnál, nagy pácban lennék…

- Ki kívánna ilyet?

- Akivel csak kapcsolatba kerülök?? Mondjuk…viszont kívánom általában.

- Greeeeg.

- Oké, tudom hogy nem szereted, ha előbújik belőlem az embergyűlölő. De ahogy valahol olvastam: Nincsenek előítéleteim. Mindenkit egyformán utálok.

- Elbűvölő gondolat.

- Szerintem is.


	9. Emily 13

EMILY

(13.)

- Emily! Hová tűntél, kicsim? – _House hangja játékos volt_. – Merre lehet ez a nagylány? De ugye nem csaltál?? Megígérted apának, hogy nem bújsz nehéz helyre! Tudod, hogy apu nem tud bebújni az ágy alá!

_Körbejárt a lakásban. Hangosan sóhajtozott, aztán leült a kanapéra._

- Nincs a hálószobában. Nincs a konyhában. Nincs sehol.

Feladom! Olyan ügyes ez a lány… Fel kell adnom, hiába minden!

_Nevetés hallatszott, majd a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögül előbukkant egy kétéves forma kislány. Világosbarna haja két copfba volt fogva a tarkóján. Nagy, kék szemekkel nézett az apjára._

- Apa! – _nyújtotta ki két kis tömzsi karját_.

- Felakarsz jönni? Nem félsz a magasban?

- Nem. Apa, fel!

- Jól van, gyere bogaram. – _Bal kezével a kislány feneke alá nyúlt, és felkapta_. – Így jó?

- Igen. Anya hol van?

- Anya alszik. Én nem is vagyok jó neked?

- De. – _simogatta apja arcát Emily._

- Áú! – _szisszent fel House, mikor lánya belekapaszkodott a hajába_. – Én is megcsavarjam a tiedet? Akarod? – _szólt, és finoman jobb keze mutató ujja köré csavarta a kislány puha, finom haját._

- Nem. Játszunk!

- Micsodát?

- Bújócskát.

- De hát azt most játszottuk, nem?

- Anya hol van? – _nyújtózkodott a kislány, hogy lásson az apja mögé is_.

- Alszik. Fáradt.

- Anya, anya, anyaaaa! – _kezdett el kiabálni a kicsi_.

- Csss, szívem! Mondtam, hogy alszik anyu. Menjünk be hozzá, megnézed?

- Igen!

_House kicsit megigazította karján a gyereket, majd elindultak a hálószoba felé. Odabent Allison aludt az ágyon._

- Látod? Mondtam neked, hogy alszik.

- Anya!

- Nem kiabálunk. Le akarsz feküdni mellé?

- Igen.

_House letette a kislányt az anyja mellé az ágyra. Emily odamászott az anyja mellé, aki az oldalára fordulva aludt. Bekucorodott a horpaszába, és ránézett apjára._

- Gyere!

- Jól van.

_House odatámasztotta botját az ágy mellé, majd leült. Elővett a nadrágja zsebéből egy kulcsot, odafordult a az éjjeliszekrényhez. Mikor megszületett a lánya, előkereste a zárhoz illő kulcsot, és azóta a zsebében hordja. Kinyitotta a fiókot, kivette az üveget, és kiszórt a tenyerére egy Vicodint, amit bevett. Ezután újra bezárta a fiókot, majd a zsebébe csúsztatta a kulcsot. Lefeküdt az ágyra, szemben a lányokkal._

- Mesélsz?

- Szeretnél mesét hallani?

- Igen, apu.

- Rendben. Volt egyszer egy kislány. Allisonnak hívták.

- Mint anyut!

- Igen, mint anyut. Tehát ez a kislány elindult otthonról.

- Miért?

- Majd mindjárt megtudod – _simogatta meg a kislány fejét_. – Szóval elindult, és útközben találkozott egy kiskutyával, akit Brúnónak hívtak.

- Brúno! A mi Brúnónk?

- Igen, olyan kiskutyával, mint a mi Brúnónk. Ez a kiskutya csatlakozott hozzá a nagy úton. Elkísérte egy szép mezőre, ahol búzavirág és pipacs volt. Sütött a Nap, jó idő volt…- _a kislány mélyeket szuszogott, ahogy figyelt az apjára_. – Pillangók után szaladgált, ivott az ott folydogáló patak vizéből. A mező mellett almasor állt, így tudott enni olyan almát, ami már lehullott a fáról. Délutánra azonban elfáradtak, Allison is, Brúnó is. Lefeküdtek egy fa alá, a kiskutya odafeküdt a kislány feje alá, hogy az kényelmesen aludhasson. Akkor ébredtek fel, mikor már alkonyodott. Lassan kezdett sötétedni, és Allisonnak hiányozni kezdett a családja. Arra gondolt, hogy otthon már biztos várják, sőt talán keresik is. És nem szerette volna, ha az anyukája aggódik érte, mivel szerette a mamáját.

- Én is szeretem anyut…- _motyogta a kicsi lány félálomban_.

- Igen, és is szeretem anyut. – _House ekkor vette észre, hogy Cam szemei nyitva vannak. Hang nélkül, a szájával tátogta: „Én is szeretlek téged". _

_Megszólalt az ébresztőóra. House felriadt, gyorsan lenyomta az ébresztőt. Ránézett a mellette fekvő Camre, aki most ébredezett._

- Allison, tudod mit álmodtam??


	10. Beteg 14

BETEG

(14.)

- Egészségedre!

- Köszönöm – _szipogott Cam_. – Adnál még zsebkendőt?

- Hogy a fenébe lehet megfázni a nyár közepén? – _hallatszott House hangja a fürdőből_. – Ez nem normális dolog.

- Nem én csináltam! Rengeteg beteg jött be influenzával. Fogalmam sincs, honnan jöttek annyian… Nem is tudtam, hogy járvány van! Egyébként nem emlékszem, hogy valaha mondtam volna, hogy normális vagyok.

- Komolyan? Én mindig úgy tekintettem rád, mint az egyetlen normálisra a környezetemben.

- Ezt jó hallani. Kár hogy most mondod, mikor úgy nézek ki mint a mosott szar.

- Ó, ugyan! Kicsit…Rudolf kinézeted van…- _ekkor találkozott a tekintete Camével_ - deee, ettől csak még hangsúlyosabbak lesznek a szikrázó szemeid!

- A ragyogó szemeim?

- Persze, ezt akartam mondani, milyen buta is vagyok. Kérsz valamit? Tea? Vicodin?

- Szeretet. Sok-sok szeretet. Arra van most szükségem.

- Most nincs épp nálam, de megnézem, van-e raktáron.

- Kösz.

- Érted mindent, szívem, érted mindent. Hozok neked olyan finom teát, amilyet te csináltál nekem egyszer. Azt a fekete dió és gyömbér kombinációt. Soha nem felejtem el… Remélem még van belőle!

- A második polcon.

- Van Isten.

_Pár perc múlva visszatért House egy gőzölgő csészével._

- Mindjárt jövök! – _azzal megint eltűnt a szobából_.

_Mikor újra visszatért, egy tányért egyensúlyozott, amelyen két pirítós virított._

- Nem tudok egyszerre ennyi cuccot hozni. Pedig nagy kezeim vannak.

- Mmm, köszönöm. Édes vagy. – _Cam letörte a pirítós csücskét és belemártotta a teába_.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Hogyhogy mit? Eszek!

- Nem, de miért így? Eláztatod a kenyeret? Az a poén benne, hogy ropog!

- Akarod, hogy rád tüsszögjek? Van még tartalékon bacim, nyugodj meg! Csak szólj, ha túl egészségesnek érzed magad!

- Jesszus! Mi lesz velem, ha majd hormoningadozni fogsz?

- Kiköltözöl a nappaliba.

- Én is ezt az utat találom csak járhatónak.

- Nem vagyok lázas? – _fordította arcát House felé_.

- Meleg a homlokod. Hol van a lázmérő, nem tudod?

- Most én vagyok a beteg, neked kell gondoskodnod rólam!

- Jó, ez csak egy kérdés volt! Nem úgy értettem, hogy vágj le egy kört a lakásban!

- Na ezért. De a fürdőben láttam a legutóbb. Még mindig itt vagy?

- Igenis, asszonyom! – _tisztelgett House, majd katonásan sarkon fordult, és kibicegett_.

- Na?? – _próbált kiabálni Cam, de inkább egy erős suttogásnak illett be a hangja_.

- Szóltál? – _szólt vissza House_.

- Megvan?

- Nincs! De megtaláltam a csíkos zoknim párját! Fasza!

- Ahh - _dőlt hátra Cam. Nyakig betakarózott, hogy csak az orra látszott ki_. – Fázom…

- Bingó! – _hallatszott kisvártatva House ujjongó hangja._ – Csak tudnám, mit keresett a hajcsavaróid között?? – _egyre közelebbről szólt a beszéde._

- Hol lehet vajon a csajom? – _kérdezte, és végigtapogatta a takarót_. – Itt vagy még? Vagy kimentél szellőzni?

- Mi? Most már büdös is vagyok?

- Én ilyet nem mondtam! – _visszakozott House_. – Ezt most honnan szedted? – _de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna a lány, bedugta a szájába a lázmérőt_. – Végre egy kis csend. Hallod, milyen jó? Hehe. Ezt akkor is el kell mondanom, ha egy perc múlva drágán meg kell fizetnem érte. - _Kivette a hőmérőt, és megnézte_. – 38,1°. Akarsz most lázcsillapítót, vagy még hősiesen kitartasz?

- Kislánykoromban…Anya mindig összetörte a lázcsillapítót, és mézbe tette. Nagyon keserű volt, csak így nyeltem le…De…szeretek lázas lenni…Könnyű a fejem tőle…

- Jól vagy? - _fogta meg a csuklóját, hogy megmérje a pulzusát_. – Nem bírod, ha lázas vagy? Kicsit elméláztál.

- Nekem…nekem már a 37° is sok…Nem tehetek róla.. .Sajnálom…

- Hé, hé! Figyelj csak ide! – _fogta meg Cam arcát_. – Hozom a bogyót, és mindjárt jobban leszel. Te reszketsz! – _váltott idegesre a hangja_. – Fázol?

- Már mondtam…majd megfagyok…

- Nem hallottam. Mindjárt kerítek másik takarót, jó?

- Nem. Ne menj el.

- De hát csak ide megyek, a nappaliba.

- Messze van…És ha nem érsz oda? Vagy nem tudsz visszajönni?

- Miket beszélsz?? – _House elővette a lázmérőt, és újra a lány szájába tette_. – 38,8°. Muszáj mennem. Hozom a gyógyszert meg a takarót, rendben? – _csókolta meg a homlokát_.

- Jó…

_Mire visszaért, Cam már elaludt. Gyöngyözött a homloka, és ledobálta magáról a takarót. House betakarta, és elindult megint a konyhába, hogy hozzon még teát._

- Allison! Sajnálom, de fel kell kelned. Nézd, vedd ezt be. – _tartotta elé a lázcsillapítót meg a teát._

- Mmm, nem kell…. – _fordította el a fejét_.

- Nem, gyere – _fogta meg a vállát_. – Jobban leszel. És utána aludhatsz, na?

- Fáradt vagyok.

- Tudom. Ezt gyorsan bekapod, és pihenhetsz.

- Oké. – _felemelkedett egy kicsit, House bedugta a szájába a gyógyszert, majd a szájához tartotta a csészét, hogy ihasson_. – Jól van. Most már jobb lesz. – _simogatta meg a haját._ – Aludj csak.

- Itt leszel?

- Mindig itt vagyok.


	11. A szülők, I rész 15

_A SZÜLŐK_

I. RÉSZ

(15.)

_House ült a zongora előtt, és éppen tárcsázott._

- Tessék!

- Jó napot, Gregory House vagyok. Mrs. Cameron?

- Igen. Ön lenne a lányom…nem is tudom, barátja? Udvarlója? – _nevette el magát a kellemes alt hang tulajdonosa._

- Igen. – _mosolygott House is_. – Nem tudom, mi a helyes megnevezés, miután az ember kikerül a középiskolából.

- Valóban, valóban. És, minek köszönhetem a hívását?

- Allison nemrég beteg volt. Semmi komoly – _sietett a folytatással_ -, de magas láza volt. Most itthon van, betegszabadságon, de már jól érzi magát. És mivel már beszélt arról, hogy szeretnének megismerni…Örülnék, ha péntek este nálunk vacsoráznának.

- Oh! Ez nagyon kedves öntől. Igen, örömmel elfogadjuk a meghívását!

- Reménykedtem ebben a válaszban.

- Nos, akkor pénteken találkozunk!

- Hét óra megfelel?

- Tökéletesen.

- Mondom a címet.

- Nem szükséges. A lányom már megadta.

- Értem. Akkor…a viszontlátásra.

- Igen. Viszontlátásra!

_House letette a telefont a hangszer tetejére. Elgondolkodva végigsimított az arcán, aztán felállt és elindult a hálószobába. Odabent Cam feküdt az ágyban és olvasott._

- Szia!

- Szia. Jól aludtál? Mindjárt 11. Nem fáj a fejed? – _feküdt le az ágyra_.

- Nem fáj. Minden oké – _bújt a férfi mellkasához_.

- Kitalálod, kik jönnek pénteken?

- Póker? Nem, mostanában nem játszol. A szüleid? – _kérdezte izgatottan_.

- Majdnem. Csak nem jó a birtokos személye.

- Az ÉN szüleim?? – _emelte fel a fejét Allison_.

- Igen. – _nézett rá fürkészően_. – Most beszéltem anyukáddal. Örülsz? Vagy nem jó ötlet?

- Greg…én…annyira boldog vagyok! Izgatott! Köszönöm! – _csókolgatta a férfi arcát_.

- Naa, elég lesz már – _tiltakozott nevetve House_.

- Úristen! Az csak…mi van ma?

- Szerda.

- Két nap! Két nap? Nem leszünk készen!

- Mivel? Kitakarítunk, bevásárolunk, megfőzzük a kaját és kész, nem?

- Na jó, de mit együnk? És kellene egy új függöny a nappaliba! Meg borospoharak!!

- A kaját rád bízom, mert mindenki így jár jobban, és mert te ismered az ízlésüket. Függöny marad. Borospoharakat vállalom.

- De hát hogy, mit?

- Ma végig gondolod, mi kell. Ésszerűen! Nem festünk újra semmit. És a bútorok is maradnak!

- Francba.

- Így jártál. Dobd csak ki azt az Ikeás magazint. Nem lesz szükséged rá!

- Ó, ezt honnan tudod?

- Mindent látok, mindenről tudok. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, mire készülsz, mikor mérőszalaggal a kezedben méricskéltél.

- Azt hittem, nem láttad! Miért nem szóltál?

- Miért szóltam volna? Én már akkor tudtam, hogy hiába minden. Te meg majd rájössz magadtól.

- Kegyes hazugság?

- Nem akartam én lenni a mumus. De most, hogy jönnek a szüleid…Ez a tény jobban izgat, mint az, hogy nem engedem átrendezni a lakást.

- Jézusom, a szüleim! Már el is felejtettem! Papírt, ceruzát, és ötleteket kérek ide!

_Végül délutánra mindenben megegyeztek. Eldöntötték, hogy milyen ételeket készítenek, azokhoz milyen bor illik. Cameron kiharcolt egy új étkészletet, a borospoharak mellé._

_Négy óra körül elindultak, és a nyakukba vették a várost; House eldöntötte, hogy jó képet fog vágni, bármi is történjen. Hét óra lett, mire hazatértek, Allison a vadászat örömétől kipirult arccal, House a férfiakra jellemző tragikus, hősies kifejezéssel az arcán.Három fordulóval tudtak mindent behurcolni a lakásba._

- Mit gondolsz, Al? Így már rendben vagyunk? Szerintem az egész háztömböt elláthatnánk, ha kitörne a harmadik világháború.

- Áhh, menet közben úgy is kiderül, mi hiányzik.

- Ugye nem ma akarsz nekikezdeni a takarításnak?

- Nem. Péntekig mindent szétdobálnál, nem érnék el vele semmit.

- Nem is vagyok rendetlen, miket beszélsz! – _mondta House, és beszéd közben ledobta a kabátját a kanapéra._

- Aha. Látom.

- Ez nem rendetlenkedés. Ez praktikus. Ha indulok, elmegyek a kanapé mellett, így csak fel kell kapnom, és kész!

- Khmm, javíts ki, ha tévednék, de látok ott egy ruhafogast az ajtó mellett.

- Az nem az. Az bottartó.

- Értem. Majd szólok a szüleimnek, hogy hányják le a ruhát magukról az előszobában.

- Ha attól otthon érzik magukat…

- Na jól van, jól van. Én elfáradtam. Te?

- Még szép!...Hogy nem fogom bevallani!

- Akkor…azt mondom, fáradt vagyok. Beteg voltam, és most még gyengébb vagyok a szokásosnál. Van még két napunk, hogy elkészüljünk. Nem akarsz jönni lefeküdni?

- Hét órakor?

- Mondom, LEFEKÜDNI.

- Aaaa, jaaa, éééértem! Miért nem azt mondod, hogy olyan szexi voltam, ahogy kidagadtak az izmok a karomon, ahogy cipeltem azokat a dög nehéz szatyrokat??

- Az olyan direkt lett volna.

- Ne haragudj, hogy lelepleztelek.

- Nem haragszom meg, ha kárpótolsz. Most.

_Csütörtökön Allison nyolc előtt kipattant az ágyból. Próbált House-ba is életet verni, de ő csak kilenc után csatlakozott az ébrenlévők táborához._

- Na mi a program, főnök? – _kérdezte álmos szemekkel, egy bögre kávéba kapaszkodva Camet._

- Ma lesz a takarítunk nap. Mindent kisikálunk, felmosunk. Leporolunk. A csúnya újságokat eldugjuk, a szép könyveket elővesszük, hogy olyanoknak tűnjünk, akik szoktak olvasni. Elő…Jaj! – _sikoltott fel Cam_.

- Mi a baj???

- Nincs képünk!

- Hogyan?

- Nincs közös képünk! Tudod, amin mosolyogva öleljük át egymást! Amit ki kell tenni az éjjeliszekrényre!

- Na nem, nem. Ne feszítsd túl a húrt. – _tette le a bögrét a pultra House_. – Így is engedtem az elveimből. Nem fogunk átmenni nyálasba.

- De…

- Nem. Ezt nem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy engem elcipelhetsz egy fényképészhez, aki órákon át arra kényszerít, hogy mosolyogjak?? Azzal kimeríteném a tízéves mosolykeretemet. Nem. Jönnek a szüleid. Elégedj meg ennyivel. Kérlek.

- Rendben. Egyszer úgy is ráveszlek. De úgy látom, még nem jött el a napja.

- Minek? Hogy befagyjon a Pokol??

- Csak figyelj.

- Nagyon megijedtem.

- Jól is teszed.

- Térjünk vissza a mai dologra. Nekem mi a feladatom? Remélem annyi, hogy magamra zárom a háló ajtaját, délben előjövök enni, aztán ezt este megismétlem.

- Ennél azért több feladatot szántam neked.

- Halljuk – _kortyolt egy nagyot a kávéból House_.

- A szép, izmos karjaiddal gyönyörűen tudnál ablakot pucolni, nem gondolod?

- Ebbe talán nem halok bele.

- A zongorát rendbe teszed te? Meg a gitárt?

- Rendben.

- A további feladatokat majd megkapod napközben.

- Ez fájt. Fizikailag. Itt ni – _mutatott a szívére Greg_.

_Cameron egész nap takarított. Mindent rendbe tett; láthatólag eltökélte, hogy ha nem vehet új bútorokat, a régiekből fogja kihozni a legtöbbet. House szorgosan úgy tett, mint aki csinál valamit, ám az esetek nagy többségében kerülte a munkát. Mint általában. Délben rendeltek kaját; a lakás akkor úgy nézett ki, mint egy háborús övezet. Minden kifordítva a helyéről, a könyvek a szoba közepén, a függöny levéve az ablakokról…_

- Lesz ebből lakás valamikor megint? – _kérdezte körbehordozva tekintetét a lakáson House_.

- Persze. Ez a kritikus pont. Innen úgy néz ki, hogy soha nem lesz vége…Valójában már csak a helyére kell tenni a dolgokat. Nem sokszor nagytakarítottál, igaz?

- Mindig más dolgom volt.

- Akkor én vagyok első, akivel csinálod? – _bökte meg karjával House oldalát_.

- Igen.

_Estére mindketten elfáradtak. De a lakás rendben volt; belengte az otthon illata._

- Te. – _szólalt meg House már az ágyban_.

- Igen?

- Egészen…olyan, mint egy otthon. Eddig lakás kinézete volt. Ez olyan…otthon. Még soha nem gondoltam így a lakásra.

- És ez mitől lehet?

- Gondolom, mert…mert te itt vagy. – _mosolygott rá a lányra_.

- Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod. –_simogatta meg a karját Allison_.

- …Boldog vagy? Itt?...Velem?

- Ennél boldogabb még soha nem voltam.

- Tényleg?

- Komolyan. Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek.

- Holnap hosszú napunk lesz. De jó. Majd meglátod.

- Örülnék neki, ha jól végződne. Hidd el.

- Te csak légy önmagad. Az már az ő dolguk, hogy elfogadnak-e vagy sem.

- És ha nem?

- Nem tudnak befolyásolni. De kedvelni fognak.

- Ez majdnem képtelenség, de nem akarlak kiábrándítani ebből a képzetedből.

- Jó lesz.

- Jó. – _csókolta meg a lányt_.

_Másnap mindketten izgatottak voltak, noha House a maga szokásos módján próbálta ezt titkolni. Folyton a konyhában sertepertélt Allison körül; segített feltörni és felverni a tojást, a húst előkészíteni. Természetesen mindezt annak a fejében, hogy ő kóstolhatta meg elsőnek az elkészült fogásokat._

- Mmm. Ha elhízok, akkor is szeretni fogsz? – _kérdezte csámcsogva_.

- Ízlik?

- Isteni. Most már biztos, hogy megtartalak!

- Ezt bóknak szántad, gondolom.

- Mi másnak?

_Háromnegyed hétre már készen voltak mindennel. Szépen megterítették az asztalt, behűtötték a bort. Gyertyákat állítottak középre, virágot is hozott House, bárhogy tiltakozott eleinte. Cameron kiharcolt egy nyakkendőt is, amit Greg most folyton igazgatott a nyakán. Allison egy egyszerű, szürke felsőt viselt, V- kivágással, és fekete nadrágot._

- Muszáj kinyitnunk az ajtót? – _mustrálgatta éhes szemmel a lányt House_.

- Ha így nézel rám apám előtt, készülj fel egy alapos verésre.

- A francba.

_Kopogtattak az ajtón._

_House ránézett Cameronra._

- Menj, nyisd ki _– szólt Cam_.

- Oké. – _Mielőtt elindult volna az ajtóhoz, megcsókolta a lányt_.

- Rendben lesz minden.


	12. A szülők, II rész 16

A SZÜLŐK

II. RÉSZ

(16.)

- Jó estét! Kerüljenek beljebb.

- Sziasztok! Könnyen ide találtatok? – _lépett a szüleihez Allison_.

- Szia kicsim. Igen, bár volt egy kis sorban állás a Monroe Avenue-n – _ölelte meg lányát az apja._

- Apa, anya, bemutatom Greget.

- Brian Cameron – _adott kezet az após_.

Barna hajú, zöld szemű, House-formájú férfi, szemüveggel, kis sebhellyel az állán.

- Gregory House.

- Cameron Cameron _– nyújtott kezet az anyós is_. – Jó humora van az életnek – _utalta a nevére_.

Középmagas, barna hajú, kék szemű, nevetős arcú nő, telt formákkal.

- Üljenek le, kérem. Hozhatok valamit? – _kérdezte House_.

- Szerintem tegeződhetünk - _ajánlotta fel az anya_. – És mi hoztunk nektek bort. Majd azzal megisszuk a pertut – _mosolygott_.

- Mi már hűtöttünk be, de kedves tőletek – _mondta Allison_. – Remélem éhesek vagytok! Egész nap főztünk.

- Igen. Készítettük a hasunkat ide – _mosolygott az apa_.

- Telepedjünk le az asztalhoz – _szólalt meg végre House_. – Al, segítsek?

- Nem kell. Ti csak beszélgessetek.

- Látom, vannak hangszereid – _intett a zongora felé Brian_. – Szeretsz játszani?

- Már kölyökkorom óta zenélek. Megnyugtat.

- Én is pötyögök valamit zongorán. Bár régóta nem játszottam.

- Akarsz játszani?

- Talán vacsora után – _hárított Brian_.

- Allie mondta, hogy nemrég baleseted volt. Jól vagy már? – _kérdezte az anyós_.

- Néha még belehasít a fejembe. De megmaradok.

- Remélem is. Mikor mész vissza dolgozni?

- Szeptember közepe az új dátum. Addig itthon lődörgök. A csapatom néha felriaszt, ha nem bírnak egy-egy esettel.

- Foreman még mindig ott van?

- Már megint, igen. Most ő lett a vezető, helyettem.

- Megbízol benne?

- Nem bízom az emberekben. De most kénytelen vagyok ráhagyatkozni.

- Miért nem? – _dőlt előre Cameron_.

- Miért nem bízom? Mert mindenki hazudik. Az esetek többségében, ha kizárhatnánk magát a beteget, könnyebb dolgunk lenne.

- Elég pesszimista hozzáállás.

- Elég pesszimista ember vagyok.

- Vigyázat, jövök! – _hangzott fel Allison hangja_. – Jön a leves!

- Mmm, mi ez? Jól néz ki – _nyugtázta Brian_.

- Gombakrémleves – _mondta Al, miközben mert a tányérokba_.

- Nagyon szép ez az étkészlet – _mondta az anyja_.

- Mostanában vettük – _villant össze a szeme House-éval_.

Jó étvágyat mindenkinek – _szólt Brian_.

_Miután bekanalazták a levest, jött a második fogás. Ettek desszertet, majd előkerült a borosüveg. House elővette a Vicodinját, és bevett egyet._

- A fejed miatt kell? – _nézett rá Brian_.

- Nem. A lábam miatt.

- Allie, hallom beteg voltál – _fordult a lányához az anyja_.

- Igen, sok volt a beteg, és elkaptam tőlük. Egy kis influenza, néhány nap alatt rendbe jöttem. Greg nagyon jól gondomat viselte – _fogta meg House asztalon nyugvó kezét_.

- Orvos vagyok, munkahelyi ártalom – _mondta mosolyogva House_.

- Azért jó hallani, hogy vigyázol a lányunkra.

- Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt. Még a fogkrémes tubust is a végéről nyomom mostanában – _nézett rá Allisonra_.

- Úgy is van, lányom. Az elején kell megnevelni őket – _nevetett az anyós_.

- Azt hiszem, mi itt feleslegesek vagyunk – _nézett House-ra Brian_. - Menjünk át a kanapéhoz talán.

- Jó ötlet. Hadd fecsegjenek a lányok – _szólt House, azzal felállt az asztaltól_. – Nagyon finom volt – _súgta oda Allisonnak, majd megcsókolta_.

- Szeretnél játszani? – _kérdezte Briantől_.

- Nem akarom, hogy megfájduljon a fejed.

- Oké. – _ültek le a kanapéra_.

- Mióta is vagytok együtt?

- Két hónapja lassan. A baleset után kerültünk össze. Én csábítottam el Chase-től.

- Amiért nem lehetek elég hálás neked – _kacsintott rá Brian_. – Ki nem állhattam azt a kölyköt.

- Ismerem az érzést.

- Még a kórházban dolgozik?

- Azt hiszem igen. Bár a legutóbb fel volt függesztve.

- Miért?

- Összetűzésbe került az egyik alkalmazottal, és autósüldözéssel próbálta megoldani a gondokat.

- Te voltál az üldözött?

- Én.

- Feljelentetted?

- Nem.

- Így jobban fél tőled. És lekötelezted.

- Ezek voltak az én gondolataim is.

- Ügyes – _nézett elismerően House-ra Brian_.

- Köszönöm.

- És…nem gondolod, hogy gyors volt ez az összeköltözés?

- Tudom, hogyan látszik ez kívülről. A vénülő főnök lecsap a fiatal, szép, okos beosztottjára.

- Hát…-_feszengett Brian_.

- Alnek nincs szüksége ilyen biztosításra a karrierjéhez. És én sem vagyok bolond. Négy éve kerülgettük egymást. Mindig volt valami, ami nem stimmelt. Én voltam a hibás nagyobbrészt, nem tagadom. De a baleset sok mindenre rávilágított.

- Például?

- Hogy nem leszek fiatalabb.

- Megkérdezhetem, hány éves vagy?

- Két hete múltam 49 – _válaszolt House_.

- Az 20 év különbség.

- Tudom. Zavar?

- Nem tudom. Én 56 vagyok.

- Nem téged keres bennem. És láthattad, hogy mire megy a korosztályával.

- Hát igen. Chase egy kisfiú volt.

- Én tudom, mit akarok.

- Mit?

- Őt. És amit ő akar. Egy évvel, de még 3 hónappal ezelőtt is, rátok vágtam volna az ajtót. De most…azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyen. Ha ismernél régebbről, tudnád, hogy ez nekem milyen nehéz, és milyen furcsa. Ő tanított meg szeretni, hiába fiatalabb. Régebben egy ilyen beszélgetést sem tudtam volna elképzelni.

- Szereted?

- Mindennél jobban. Azért nem az életemet mondtam, mert nem hiszek benne, hogy valakinek van élete szerelme. De egy kicsit elbizonytalanodtam manapság – _mosolygott House._

- Én úgy jöttem ide, hogy felkészültem a legrosszabbra. Egy embergyűlölő, magának való, mogorva-goromba alakra számítottam. De te nem ilyen vagy.

- Próbálok nem ilyen lenni.

- Próbálkozz tovább. Allison boldog veled. Látszik a szemein, ahogy rád néz. Szinte szárnyal.

- Vannak atyai intelmeid?

- Persze. A szokásosak. Ha bántod, megöllek.

- Igyekszem észben tartani.

- Most, hogy letudtam a piszkos munkát, zongorázhatok végre?

- Érezd magad otthon.

- Allison, gyere ide apádhoz! Még nem is beszéltél velem – _kiáltott a lányának Brian_.

_House tudta, most jön a második forduló. Elmenőben találkozott a tekintete Allisonéval, aki bátorítóan nézett rá. Odasántikált az anya mellé, aki a tekintetével követte őt._

- Beszéltél a férjemmel?

- Egész végig azt csináltuk.

- És?

- Áldását adta ránk, ha erre vagy kiváncsi.

- Miért vágsz mindig a dolgok közepébe?

- Nem szeretem a köntörfalazást.

- A lányommal azért játszottál néhány évig – _mondta egy kis éllel a hangjában Cameron._

- Nem játszadoztam.

- Én úgy hallottam. Úgy hallottam, hogy felvetted, mert vonzónak találtad. Elvitted vacsorázni. Aztán semmi személyesről nem beszéltél vele. A lányom próbált elfelejteni, mert te kétségek között hagytad. Aztán megcsókolt, mikor azt hitte, haldokolsz. Te visszacsókoltál. Azt mondta nekem, életében nem félt még annyira, mint amikor az életedet féltette. Összejött Roberttel, akit te folyton piszkáltál. És újfent, felhívtad az éjszaka közepén, hogy mégis szereted, mikor már gyűrűs menyasszony volt. Ez nekem úgy hangzik, mint a játszadozás!

- Ezt már régóta el akartad mondani, igaz?

- Ne érdeklődj. Válaszolj. Hogy tudott volna elfelejteni, mikor mindig visszarántottad, reményt adtál neki? – _kérdezte vádlóan Cameron_.

- De hát együtt vagyunk! Itt vagyunk! Nem?

- Igen. De nézd meg az idáig vezető utat.

- Szóval azt hiszed, hogy el fogom hagyni. Hogy nincs biztonságban velem. _– mondta House._

- Megfordultak ezek a fejemben, igen.

- Akkor hagyom el, amikor a szemem színe. Nem gondoltam, hogy bántom, mivel ő sem volt biztos bennem, így én sem benne.

- Most már az vagy?

- Igen.

- Két hónap alatt rájöttél arra, amire négy év alatt nem sikerült?

- Engem üldöz ez a négy év! Nézd, nem azért élünk együtt, mert most ez jött a tánclépésben. – _nézett Cameronra House_.

- Hanem?

- Mert már biztos, hogy szeretem. És biztos ő is, mert elhagyta miattam a biztonságos Chase-t.

- Biztos biztos? Nincs több talán és táncolás?

- Rossz a lábam. Nem tudok táncolni. – _felelt House_.

- Van valami, amivel meg tudsz győzni?

- Nem hiszem. Majd eljöhettek az unokákért, ha dolgozunk hétvégén.

- Unokák?

- Még szép. Allison lányt akar, én meg fiút. Szóval kettőig meg sem állunk.

- Én nem gondoltam, hogy…. – _mondta elbizonytalanodva Cameron_.

- Hogy ilyen komoly?

- Igen.

- Pedig az.

- Akkor…azt hiszem, rendben vagyunk – _mosolygott House-ra Cameron_.

- Örülök neki. Nem szerettem volna, hogy Allisont választás elé állították volna.

- Úgy is tudom, kit választott volna – _nézett rá mindent tudóan az anyós_.

- Remélem, ugyanarra gondolunk.

- Biztos vagyok benne. Brian! – _kiáltott Cameron_. – Ideje indulnunk. Öreg vagyok én már ehhez. Ilyenkor már aludni szoktam.

- Persze – _nevetett a férje_. – Ilyenkor kezdesz el élni.

- Ugyan már, miket beszélsz – _mosolygott a neje_.

- Köszönünk mindent. Jól éreztük magunkat. – _szólt Brian_.

- Mi örülünk, hogy eljöttetek – _mondta Allison_.

- Greg – _nyújtott kezet az após_. – Majd egyeztethetünk egy négykezest.

- A legnagyobb örömmel – _rázta meg a kezét House_.

- Mennyi magas ember – _kacagott Cameron, mikor arcon puszilta House-t._

- Vezessetek óvatosan. És a Jeffrey sugárút felé kerülhettek, ott nem szokott bedugulni – _szólt House._

- Köszönöm, megpróbálom arra – _bólintott Brian_.

- Jó éjszakát! – _köszöntek el a szülők_.

- Jó éjszakát nektek is – _feleltek a House-ék_.

_Bezárták az ajtót. Hallgatták a csendet._

_Aztán felhangzott az autó zaja, mikor elindult a ház elől._

- Na? – _kérdezte Allison_. – Mit gondolsz?

- Apád határozottan tetszik nekem. Anyád egy kicsit…egy kicsit megfeszélyezett, de sikerült megoldanunk – _mosolygott House_.

- Mivel feszélyezett?

- Végig úgy éreztem, hogy van nála egy diótörő. És most metaforaként használtam a diót. Kicsi nő, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy leszakította volna a tökeimet egy pillanat alatt.

- Ennyire rossz volt? – _kuncogott Allison_.

- Nem. A végén megegyeztünk.

- Miben?

- Hogy hétvégén vihetik az unokákat.

- Ahh. Értem. Te nyugodtan osztogasd el a gyerekeinket, engem nem kell megkérdezned – _csinált úgy, mintha megsértődne._

- Nana, mintha te nem örülnél neki, hogy sikerült kiegyeznem a szüleiddel – _ölelte át_ _House_.

- Jól van, de igen. Örülök. Azt hittem tányércsapkodás lesz, vagy valaki elrohan itthonról. De tökéletesen jól ment minden – _mondta kicsit hitetlenkedve a lány_.

- Látod, ha akarok, mindenkit elbűvölök.

- Elképesztő. Ezt miért nem alkalmazod a munkahelyen? Már régen piedesztálra állítottak volna.

- Á, ennyi éven át? Már kiugrottam volna az ablakon. Vagy, kidobtam volna valakit az ablakon. Ez az eshetőség valószínűbb – _röhögött House_.

- Akkor pozitív a mérleg?

- Abszolúte.

- Segítesz rendet rakni?

- Nem értem, mit mondtál?

- Elpakolni az edényeket. Rendet csinálni. Tudod!

- Még mindig nem értem. De isteni ez a kis anyagfoszlány rajtad – _csókolt Allison nyakába House._

- Óhh…hát…várhat még az a rendrakás…

- Én is így gondolom…


End file.
